Don't hurt my heart
by Admin Darky
Summary: "Je ne te suis pas, tu es sérieux ? -Entièrement. répondit le jeune homme en rougissant" Ils étaient ennemis, mais ils ont changés. Désormais, ils sont ensembles. Mais à quel prix ?" (hardenshipping)
1. First jet

Le bruit des machines résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il était là à attendre. Attendre, encore et encore. Les longues journées chaudes d'Été commençaient à avoir raison de lui. Les bips continus l'agaçaient aussi. Mais peut-être les passages des infirmières y étaient pour quelque chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était pas heureux ici. Vraiment pas.

Allongé dans un lit aux draps blancs, il regardait avec attention le plafond couvert de carreaux blancs. Les rideaux de la fenêtre étaient jaunes pâles avec des petites fleurs roses en-bas. Les volets électriques étaient à demi-fermés et l'heure avancée. Midi et vingt minutes pour être précis.

La salle, quoique modestement grande, semblait très étroite pour lui qui dormait ici sans bouger depuis trois jours. Vêtu d'une pauvre tunique blanche, ses yeux noirs à-demi fermés semblaient fatigués. Sa chevelure noire et très courte était ébouriffée. Il avait aussi un visage assez carré et la peau mate. Il ne prenait plus soin de lui, et ne voulait pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui non plus. Il attendait. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il attendait.

Puis, il soupira. Une infirmière entra. Le même discours. S'il allait bien ? Oui, pour sûr. Il fit un grand sourire mais pleura au fond. Toutes ces électrodes branchées sur lui ne lui plaisait pas. Ça lui faisait mal. Et pourquoi irait-il bien ? Cloué au lit depuis tout ce temps sans aucune compagnie, le pied quoi.

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire. Elle prit sa température et partit. Le jeune homme lâcha une larme. Puis une autre. Et encore une, jusqu'à verser un torrent de larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues et s'écrasèrent lamentablement sur son cou laissé à découvert par sa tunique. Il pleurait en silence. Il ne pouvait faire que cela, pleurer. Il n'avait même plus la force de sécher ses larmes. Ses bras ne lui obéissaient plus. Son énergie se vidait. La vie semblait l'abandonner.

Il s'était dépêché. Son avion pour Nénucrique partait dans à peine une demie-heure. Quand il avait su deux jours plus tôt l'état de son ami, il annula ses rendez-vous. Après toutes ces guerres passées ils avaient quand même réussi à se réconcilier. Même plus. Les autres les regardaient bizarrement et ne pouvaient pas oublier leurs méfaits, mais ils n'en avaient que faire. Ils s'aimaient.

Il prit son manteau rouge sur son bras, ferma la porte à clef et monta dans sa voiture. Un cadeau très spécial sur la place passager, il alluma le moteur et roula vers l'aéroport. Malgré tout ce temps, il n'avait pu se défaire de cette tunique rouge qui le caractérisait à présent. Et quand il sortit de sa voiture, tous regardèrent ses cheveux rougeoyants et bien plaqués vers l'arrière.

Il prit place et ferma les yeux. Son esprit divagua vers le passé. Vers ce temps révolu que nous avons tous voulu changer un jour ou l'autre. Toutes ces erreurs qu'il regrettait, toutes ces peines, hontes et colères. La prison l'avait changé. Mais lui aussi l'avait changé.

Il se remémora toutes ces heures passées en sa compagnie. Ses baisers volés, son souffle chaud... Tout ça ne pouvait finir ainsi.

Il arriva vers treize heures trente. Il prit un taxi et monta dans la chambre de son ami souffrant.

Elle avait été mise au courant. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Après tout, c'était elle, maintenant âgée de dix-huit ans, qui les avait emmené derrière les barreaux. Pourtant, le rouquin avait tenu à la mettre au courant de la situation. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait tenu un rôle important dans cette aventure.

Elle habitait à Algatia désormais. Elle se sentait plus proche de la mer et voulait vivre parmi la faune et la flore aquatiques. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus et de grandes couettes brunes. Elle portait un petit foulard bleu sur sa tête et une robe turquoise.

C'était elle qui avait réussi à déjouer les terribles complots qui menaçaient la région. C'était elle qui avait appelé la police. Mais c'était elle aussi qui les avait réunis.

Elle était en route pour l'hôpital de Nénucrique, sur le bateau qui reliait la petite ville à la région centrale. Elle observait l'océan, inquiète. Il avait vingt-deux ans de plus. Et son ami était plus âgé d'un an encore. Elle soupira. Même si elle ne les connaissait pas tant que ça, elle voulait quand même aller le voir. Quelques souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

Quatorze heures sonna quand elle arriva au port. Elle descendit en hâte et couru vers l'hôpital.

Ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Ses cris étaient muets. Une infirmière entra et lui annonça qu'il avait de la visite. Surpris, il releva la tête. En découvrant son ami aux cheveux rouges vifs, il se releva. Ce-dernier s'approcha de lui. Le jeune malade sauta dans les bras du rouquin. Il le serra contre lui du peu de forces qu'il avait. Et il pouvait sentir qu'il était dans un piteux état.

"Pourquoi es-tu venu ? articula-t-il avec peine.

-Parce que nous sommes amis."

Les sanglots du maladif reprirent de plus belle. Eux qui étaient ennemis et que tout opposait, ils étaient désormais de vieux copains. Même plus encore.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il rougit.

"Je ne veux pas...

-Je sais." le coupa le rouquin.

Il renifla un bon coup alors que son ami versa une larme.

"Aide-moi, je t'en pries.

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais très bien Arthur.

-Max, je..."

Le dénommé Max reposa son ami dans son lit avec soin et délicatesse. Il l'observait d'un regard bienveillant. Comment faire pour l'aider ?... Il n'en avait aucune idée. Enfin, une petite.

"Garde tes forces, tu n'en as déjà pas beaucoup.

-Mais je n'ai que faire de cela. Je ne vais pas tarder, je le sens."

Max déposa son index sur la bouche d'Arthur. Ça lui brisait le cœur d'entendre ça.

"Je reviens."

Il l'avait laissé à la secrétaire de l'hôpital. Il la gratifia d'un regard d'avoir bien voulu garder le cadeau quelques minutes. Il revint dans la chambre d'Arthur et s'assit sur le lit, le paquet dans les mains. Le jeune malade tourna la tête vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce ? lâcha Arthur dans un soupir.

-C'est pour toi."

Max tendit le cadeau à son ami. Il avait l'impression que sa présence lui insufflait une énergie nouvelle qui lui permettait de bouger. Arthur ouvrit le paquet lentement, visiblement surpris. Il laissa s'échapper un petit sourire à la vue du cadre si joliment décoré et de la petite poupée rouge.

Après leur séjour à la prison, ils avaient décidés de faire une "photo de famille", les leaders et leurs bras droits. Malheureusement, ces-derniers partirent juste après et Max n'eut pas le temps de leur donner la version papier. Quant à la poupée, elle était à l'effigie du scientifique. Aussi rougeoyante et aussi belle que le rouquin.

Arthur laissa une autre larme couler.

"Merci."

Max se tourna complètement vers son ami. Il semblait avoir oublié que les heures étaient comptées. Le voir heureux le réjouissait. Et ils avaient tous deux cruellement besoin de bonheur. Après tout, il vivait ses derniers moments, alors autant partir avec le sourire.

Quand enfin elle arriva dans la chambre du souffrant, elle vit Max embrasser son ami. Mais elle se contenta de sourire. Ils étaient devenus très proches ces deux-là, c'était indéniable.

Elle entra sans frapper, un bouquet de roses à la main. Elle le déposa sur la table de chevet et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise. Max s'était alors relevé, les joues aussi rouges que sa chevelure. Quant à Arthur, il semblait encore dans les nuages.

"Salut Arthur.

-Saphir... Toi aussi ? lâcha-t-il en retrouvant ses esprits.

-C'est Max qui m'en a parlé."

Arthur jeta un regard bienveillant à son ami et ce-dernier lui rendit son sourire. Saphir poussa un profond soupir.

"Si vous voulez, je peux vous laisser.

-Non, reste s'il-te-plaît." supplia Arthur.

La jeune fille, qui s'était levé, se rassit.

"Merci pour les fleurs." fit Arthur dans un sourire.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Seul le bruit mécanique des appareils effectuait sa musique monotone.

Depuis peu, le jeune maladif fut atteint d'une grave maladie au cœur. Sa maladie lui pompait toute son énergie et tous le savait, il avait peu de chances de s'en sortir sans qu'on lui en greffe un autre. Pourtant, un espoir persistait en chacun.

Une infirmière entra pour la troisième fois dans la pièce. Max se leva. La jeune fille fit quelques vérifications avec Arthur et partit, suivit du rouquin. Saphir les regarda s'en aller sans piper mot. Elle reporta son attention sur Arthur et le vit allongé, les yeux fermés. Sa respiration était lente mais régulière. Il pouvait vivre encore un ou deux jours comme ça, mais il allait très vite lui falloir un traitement spécial, jusqu'au moment décisif.

Elle secoua la tête. Y penser ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Autant vivre le peu de temps restant avec le sourire.

Max suivait maintenant le médecin chargé de s'occuper d'Arthur jusqu'à son bureau. Le médecin, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, châtains clairs et grand, s'assit à son bureau et invita Max à faire de même en-face.

"Je suis navré pour votre ami, sa santé ne s'améliore pas. Elle empire même."

Max resta silencieux. Il regardait le bureau et la paperasse empilée dessus. Puis, son regard bascula vers le dossier d'Arthur.

"Je vois. lâcha-t-il enfin. Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous m'avez dit au téléphone, c'est un problème cardiaque.

-Tout à fait."

Le jeune homme observait maintenant le médecin. Ses yeux reflétaient une profonde tristesse. Il réfléchit cinq minutes avant de reprendre.

"Et vous croyez que le mien est compatible ?

-Il faudrait faire des tests pour le savoir. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, vous le savez."

Le médecin se leva et invita quand même son interlocuteur à le suivre. Après tout, jamais il n'aurait pu prédire la suite.

Il était maintenant seize heures quand Max revint voir Arthur et Saphir. Le jeune malade dormait, tandis que la jeune fille lisait.

"Saphir, je peux te parler en privé ?"

Cette-dernière se leva et suivit Max un peu plus loin.

"Tu ne vas pas faire ça quand même ! s'indigna-t-elle quand le scientifique lui exposa son idée. Pense à lui !

-C'est justement ce que je fais ! Je veux qu'il vive.

-Mais je veux dire, après, quand il apprendra ça..."

Max lui fit signe de se taire. Il retourna dans la chambre d'Arthur. Il semblait paisible, on aurait pu croire qu'il allait très bien. Le rouquin versa une larme qui vint s'écraser sur la joue de son ami. Il tapota gentiment l'épaule de celui-ci pour le réveiller. Il cligna des yeux et observa Max.

"Tu pleures."

D'un revers de manche, Max essuya les quelques gouttes d'eau salées qui ruisselaient sur son visage. Puis, il fit un grand sourire. Il approcha un peu plus son visage de celui de son ami et le serra contre lui. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent en un souffle chaud.

Mais au fond de lui, il avait mal au cœur. Mais il le fallait. Pour qu'il vive.

C'était le lendemain. Une légère brise soufflait les rideaux de la chambre. Arthur dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Saphir se tenait debout et parlait avec un docteur, un de ceux qui s'en sont occupés.

"Tout c'est très bien passé. Il s'en sortira."

Elle n'avait pas osé leur dire la vérité. Pour eux, c'était juste un accident. C'était pourtant presque prévisible.

Saphir jeta un regard vers Arthur. Elle préparait des arguments quant au choix de Max. Il lui serait difficile de tout avouer, mais elle se devait de le faire. Elle avait juste peur de sa réaction. Enfin, dix minutes plus tard, Arthur se réveilla. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et fut surpris de la voir si triste.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu vivras. Ils en ont trouvé un."

Arthur voulu sourire de cette bonne nouvelle, mais il savait que Saphir ne serait pas aussi triste de l'apprendre.

"Où est Max ? risqua-t-il.

-Très loin. sanglota Saphir. Mais ici aussi."

Le jeune homme devina aisément la suite. Sans faire attention à rien il se leva et prit la jeune fille par le col. Il la secoua comme un prunier alors que des torrents de larmes coulaient de ses yeux rougies par la tristesse.

"POURQUOI ?! s'exclama Arthur. Tu l'as laissé faire ! Pourquoi ?!

-Il voulait et je ne voulais pas moi non plus, mais tu le connais aussi bien que moi."

Arthur s'effondra à genoux. Max venait de se sacrifier pour lui. Des petites gouttelettes d'eau tombaient en trombes de ses yeux et ruisselaient jusqu'au sol. Il ferma les yeux et serra son poing. Saphir le regardait sans rien dire. Elle aussi pleurait.

Une atmosphère sombre et pesante commençait à s'installer. L'air était lourd. Quelques rayons du Soleil filtraient à travers la vitre.

Finalement, le jeune homme se retourna et prit le couteau qui se trouvait sur le plateau repas déposé peu avant son réveil. La jeune fille le vit mais ne fut pas surprise. Arthur leva le couteau haut au-dessus de sa tête.

"Il n'aurait jamais dû...

-Mais il l'a fait. Et maintenant, vous êtes liés à jamais. Vis la vie à fond, pour toi comme pour lui. Il est et sera toujours avec toi, dans les pires et les meilleurs moments.

-MAX !" s'époumona Arthur dans un cri remplis de tristesse, de désarroi.

Il abaissa violemment son couteau.

Deux mois ce sont écoulés depuis ce jour-là. Les cerisiers du cimetière de Lavandia ont fleuri. Le vent dépose délicatement quelques feuilles sur les tombes.

Un homme et une adolescente se tenait debout devant l'une d'entre-elles. Ils étaient vêtus de noir. Ils adressaient une prière à un de leur camarade. Mort pour une noble cause. Pour qu'il vive.

Très vite, deux personnes habillées de noir et de rouge arrivèrent. Une jeune fille aux cheveux violacés et un jeune homme un peu rondouillard. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la tombe. La jeune fille tomba en larmes alors que le jeune homme baissa le regard. Voir son nom inscrit ici le tuait mentalement.

"Chef... j'aurai tellement aimé te dire "au revoir". expliqua la jeune fille.

Arthur sortit une photo de sa poche. Elle était encore dans son petit cadre joliment décoré. Il déposa le tout sur la tombe de son ami. Max et Arthur étaient au centre et leurs bras droits respectifs sur les côtés. Tous souriaient, mais tous ne souriront plus désormais.

L'ancien maladif versa à son tour des larmes.

"Tu m'as tellement fais pleurer Max..."

Il mit son poing sur son nouveau cœur et agrippa ses vêtements tellement fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

"J'aurai tellement aimé pouvoir te serrer à nouveau. Tout ce qu'il me reste de toi sont un cœur détruit par le chagrin et des souvenirs déjà si lointains."

Courtney se tourna vers Arthur, compatissante. Elle aussi l'avait aimé fut un temps, avant de comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucunes chances.

Comme une bande d'enfants, le petit groupe de quatre amis se firent un câlin mutuel pour se réconforter. À ses côtés, dans son dos plus précisément, Arthur crut sentir une présence. Une présence chaude et réconfortante. C'est alors qu'il entendit un murmure dans le vent.

"D...é...s...o...l...é... Je veillerais toujours... sur toi..."

Arthur se retourna vivement et aperçut la silhouette d'un homme en rouge. Il cligna des yeux et elle disparut. Une larme perla sur sa joue.

Je penserais toujours à toi...


	2. Second jet

**"B** ip... Bip... Bip...'', ce bruit résonnait dans ses oreilles comme une vieille horloge déréglée. Après tout, que ce soit des ''bip'' ou des ''tic'', cela importait peu. Et puis, ce bruit si lassant, si désespérant, cela faisait trois jours que ce bruit était devenu son horloge. Au réveil, à midi et le soir, toujours la même musique, la même rengaine. Le même son lassant. Trois misérables jours qu'il vivait ça, à attendre. Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait au juste ? Et trois jours, qu'est-ce que c'est dans une vie ?

''Tic... Bip...''

Trois jours, qu'est-ce que ça signifie lorsque l'on est sur le point de perdre le combat ? Quand la dernière carte du jeu est tirée ? Et les infirmières, qu'elles sont drôles, les infirmières. Toujours les mêmes questions. Toujours les mêmes réponses. Mais au fond, les infirmières, elles n'allaient pas être bouleversées, si ? Un de plus ou de moins, ça ne change pas grand chose dans une vie. Dans tous les cas, il n'était pas ni n'aurait jamais pu être heureux ici. Vraiment pas.

Allongé dans un lit blanc, le jeune homme observait le plafond. Celui-ci était recouvert de carreaux blancs. La fenêtre et les volets, en partie cachés par des rideaux d'un jaunâtre écœurant et de motifs fleuris, laissaient filtrer dans la pièce une douce lumière méridionale.

Vêtu d'une simple tunique de tissu blanc, ses yeux noirs et mi-clos reflétaient à merveille sa fatigue. Pour peu, il se serait cru dans un asile. Peut-être les ''tic'' – ou les ''bip'' – avaient-ils eu raison de lui. Une barbe de trois jours recouvrait son visage. Prendre soin de soi ne faisait plus partie de son vocabulaire depuis longtemps. Il restait donc là à attendre, attendre toujours plus. Attendre.

Finalement, après ce qui lui semblait être des heures de torture auditive, un profond soupir émana de sa gorge. Une de ces drôles d'infirmières entra et lui fit son plus beau sourire forcé. Puis, encore une fois, les mêmes questions. Les mêmes réponses s'ensuivirent. S'il allait bien ? Ah, pour sûr... Non, balivernes. Tout n'était que mensonge. Il retint ses larmes. Ou, en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que la drôle de petite femme en blouse sorte.

Il avait mal. Oui, c'est cela, ça lui faisait du mal. La torture n'était pas que sonore mais aussi physique. Physique, sonore et mentale. Il souffrait en silence. Et ce, depuis trois jours. Très vite, ce fut une cascade de larmes qui s'écrasait sur son cou mat. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais aucun son ne sortit, seulement le ''bip'' de la machine sans vie. Il tenta de se lever, échoua et retomba lourdement sur son lit. Il n'avait plus la force de sécher ses larmes. Bientôt, il serait comme cette ferraille froide et sans vie. Bientôt, la dernière carte allait être tirée.

* * *

 **V** ite. Non, toujours pas assez. Il devait faire vite, se dépêcher. L'avion pour Nénucrique allait bientôt s'envoler et il devait décoller avec lui. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il connaissait l'état plus qu'inquiétant de son ami. Ancien rival. Oui, ami et ancien rival. Malgré toutes ces chamailleries et toutes ces guerres – et la quasi destruction de Hoenn –, ils avaient réussi à se réconcilier.

Il secoua la tête. C'était bien pire que ça. Les regards et les méprises des autres lui criaient la vérité, simple et claire, dans les oreilles. Quelque chose de plus fort encore les unissait.

Son manteau rouge sur le bras, il claqua violemment la porte de sa maison, s'énerva contre les clefs et rejoignit en hâte sa petite citadine rouge. Direction l'aéroport. Monter dans l'avion. Le rejoindre. Vite. Quand finalement sa voiture fut à l'arrêt, alors, en quatrième vitesse, il se dirigea vers l'engin qui lui permettrait de le retrouver.

Il déposa sa tête contre le dossier en poussant un profond soupir. Puis, lentement, il ferma les yeux en serrant fort son sac contre lui. Son esprit divagua un moment entre une jeune fille, les Pokémon Ancestraux et enfin, lui. Lui. Lui qui avait réussi à lui faire apprécier la mer. Lui qui était...

Un son assourdissant le tira de ses pensées. On venait d'annoncer que l'avion allait décoller. Il grommela. Il ne voulut plus penser à tout ça, à ses hontes, ses peines, à lui, ses dernières heures. Il fut surprit en se rendant compte à quel point il était devenu émotif. Sûrement la prison. Ou alors le pirate. Oui, ça paraissait plus plausible.

L'avion atterrit vers treize heures trente. Le rouquin fut l'un des premiers à descendre. Il appela un taxi et monta les marches de l'hôpital quatre à quatre.

* * *

 **E** lle se remémora l'appel inquiétant de l'ancien chef de la Team Magma alors qu'elle se tenait appuyée sur la rambarde du navire en ce moment même. Une question dansait dans sa tête. Pourquoi elle ? « Parce que tu t'entends bien avec lui », avait-il rétorqué au téléphone. Pourtant, c'était elle aussi qui les avait envoyés derrière les barreaux et déjoué leurs plans. C'était il y a deux ans, près d'Atalanopolis.

Elle sourit. C'était aussi indirectement grâce à elle qu'ils étaient devenus si proche l'un de l'autre. Un coup de vent fit voleter sa robe turquoise et ébouriffa ses cheveux châtains. Le chemin d'Algatia – son nouveau lieu de résidence – jusqu'à Nénucrique n'était pas si long et se faisait essentiellement par voie maritime. Vu l'heure de départ, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle arrive au port vers quatorze heures.

Son regard se déposa sur l'étendue bleue azur. Ils avaient près de vingt ans de plus qu'elle, un peu plus lui semblait-il. Pourtant, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ils avaient accepté de lui accorder leur confiance et de la considérer comme une amie. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, loin de là.

Une vague fit légèrement tanguer le bateau. Si seulement il pouvait voir l'océan ainsi, si calme, si pur, si resplendissant. Si seulement la maladie ne l'avait pas étreint. Si seulement quelque chose pouvait éviter la dernière carte d'être tirée. Si seulement...

Vingt minutes plus tard, le moteur du bateau se mit à l'arrêt et la jeune fille sauta sur le quai. Elle observa les environs et courut en toute hâte vers l'hôpital. L'horloge de la ville avait sonné à deux reprises.

* * *

 **L** e jeune malade semblait s'être calmé un peu quand une infirmière entra. Le visage souriant, elle lui déclara qu'il avait de la visite, avant de vite se rendre compte qu'il pleurait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus qu'elle se fit bousculer par le rouquin. Ce dernier sauta au cou de son ami et manqua de peu de l'étouffer. Un baiser. Un baiser fut échangé. Suivi d'un autre. Il s'assit ensuite sur le lit et caressa les cheveux de son amoureux.

« Alors, tu es venu... souffla l'ancien chef de la Team Aqua.

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais t'abandonner ? »

Il fit 'non' de la tête et essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Anciens rivaux qu'ils disaient, mais leur relation était devenu un crime aux yeux de certains. C'était devenu bien pire ''qu'anciens rivaux''.

« Max, tu crois que je... ? »

L'homme aux cheveux rougeoyants venait de déposer son doigt sur la bouche de son compagnon. De l'autre main, il commença à jouer avec sa chevelure noire.

« Tout va bien se passer Arthur, je te le promets. »

Celui-ci fit un léger sourire. En tout cas, Max avait l'air d'être en forme, et le voir maintenant bouleversait son cœur si fragile. Max le serra ensuite dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ça ne pouvait finir ainsi. Il fallait empêcher sa dernière carte d'être tirée.

« Je pense que tu devrais te reposer et reprendre des forces.

-Je n'ai que faire de cela, répliqua le pirate, et je suis sûr que tu le sais. »

Le rouquin soupira, embrassa Arthur puis se leva. Il lui demanda de l'attendre et retourna vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il avait aussi trouvé un moyen d'empêcher la dernière carte d'être tirée.

* * *

 **I** l gratifia la secrétaire d'un regard avant de prendre son sac. Il lui avait demandé de le garder un moment le temps qu'il retrouve son ami. Sur le chemin vers la chambre d'Arthur, il médita un moment. Finalement, il ouvrit la porte et s'assit de nouveau sur le lit sous les regards intrigués du malade. Puis, il tendit le sac vers lui dans un sourire.

« C'est... pour moi... ? »

 **I** l prit le sac, l'ouvrit et, lentement, en sortit le paquet qui était à l'intérieur. Il tourna la tête vers Max. Celui-ci l'encouragea d'un geste à l'ouvrir. Ce qu'il fit. Délicatement, il commença à ouvrir le paquet. Enlever le ruban d'abord, puis ouvrir la boîte. Il ne put cacher sa surprise à la vue de la poupée et de la photo qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Il s'empara de cette dernière et ferma les yeux un moment.

Peu de temps après avoir purgé leur peine de prison à Mérouville, ils avaient eu l'idée de faire comme une ''photo de famille''. Matt, Sarah, Courtney, Kelvin, Max et lui. Tous. Ils étaient tous là, sur cette photo, souriant comme des idiots. Cependant, les admins s'étaient enfuis peu après. L'ancien chef de la Team Magma n'avait pas eu le temps de leur donner la version papier qu'ils avaient déjà tous disparu. Aux dernières nouvelles, Kelvin et Sarah seraient quelque part à Alola, alors que Matt et Courtney étaient respectivement à Sinnoh et à Johto.

Arthur rouvrit les yeux. Ça lui manquait terriblement. Ils lui manquaient terriblement. Matt et Sarah faisaient partie de sa famille. La Team Aqua était sa famille. Il se rendit alors compte à quel point le temps pouvait passer vite. Si seulement...

Quant à la poupée, elle était aussi rougeoyante que l'homme assis en face de lui. Il déposa le cadre et la photo et se saisit de la peluche. Le tissu qui faisait office de chevelure était au moins aussi doux que la chevelure du rouquin. Pourtant, elle n'était pas aussi belle que lui. Rien ne pouvait être aussi ou plus beau que Max. C'était simplement impossible. Finalement, il leva la tête vers ce dernier et, les larmes aux yeux, il s'effondra dans ses bras.

« Ils me manquent...

-Je sais.. à moi aussi. »

Le jeune malade murmura un petit 'merci' à son amant. Max, lui, avait mal au cœur. Il ne voulait plus voir Arthur souffrir autant. Son idée devait fonctionner. Il devait retrouver le sourire. L'inverse était impensable.

* * *

 **L** a jeune fille arriva enfin à l'hôpital. Elle gravit les marches et arpenta les couloirs à la vitesse d'un Galopa. Elle s'arrêta net devant la chambre d'Arthur et entra sans frapper. Elle rougit de gêne en les voyant si proches l'un de l'autre. Elle se contenta alors de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Max entendit les pieds du meuble grincer légèrement contre le parquet et releva la tête, la couleur de ses cheveux se mélangeant à celle de son visage. Son partenaire semblait plutôt triste que ce moment intime se finisse aussi vite. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et fit un léger sourire.

« Salut Arthur, lâcha-t-elle.

-Salut Saphir... c'est Max qui t'a prévenue ? »

Elle opina du chef. Saphir sauta ensuite de la chaise et s'approcha, un bouquet de roses dans les mains. Elle le donna au pirate avant de sourire une nouvelle fois.

« Parce qu'il ne faut pas perdre espoir. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez, je peux peut-être... »

Arthur agrippa son bras avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle reste.

« Merci pour les fleurs. »

Ensuite, il la lâcha. Un silence commença à lentement s'installer dans la pièce. Personne n'osait troubler le calme. Seules les machines de ferraille continuaient leur monotone mélodie de 'bip' et de 'tic'.

Cela devait maintenant faire un peu moins d'une semaine que l'ancien leader en bleu était atteint d'une maladie au cœur. Il n'en connaissait pas exactement les raisons, mais en tout cas, il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Si seulement on en trouvait un autre, compatible et en bonne santé. Un espoir persistait au plus profond de chacun. Un espoir.

Une infirmière entra dans la pièce pour la troisième fois. Le rouquin se leva. Elle s'approcha du malade, fit quelques vérifications, prit sa température, puis sortit. Elle fut suivie de près par Max qui l'interpella dans le couloir. Saphir les observa s'éloigner sans piper mot avant de reporter son attention sur Arthur. Celui-ci venait de s'allonger dans son lit. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il pouvait vivre encore un jour, peut-être deux, dans de telles conditions. Mais si on ne faisait rien, il aurait très vite besoin d'un traitement spécial, jusqu'au moment décisif...

Saphir secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas y penser, pas maintenant. Ça ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Alors, en le voyant si paisible, elle se contenta de sourire. Existait-il seulement un moyen d'empêcher l'inévitable ?

* * *

 **M** ax suivait désormais celui qui s'occupait du dossier de son ami jusqu'à son bureau. Il était confiant et sûr de lui, ressassant sans cesse et peaufinant un peu plus ce qu'il allait lui dire, lui demander. Le médecin, dans la cinquantaine, les cheveux châtains et grand, s'assit enfin à son bureau, invitant le rouquin à s'installer en face de lui.

« Bon, fit-il en récupérant quelques papiers, je suis navré pour votre ami, mais sa santé... comment dire, elle empire. »

Max resta silencieux. Il en avait conscience. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et se contenta de jeter des regards sur toute la paperasse empilée. Toutes ces personnes dans des états plus ou moins graves, tous ces patients. L'homme qui se tenait en face de lui, avait-il seulement conscience de ce que [i]lui[/i] ressentait ? connaissait-il la peine de perdre un être qui nous était cher ?

« Je vois. Et, si j'ai bien tout compris de ce que vous m'avez dit, c'est...

-Un problème cardiaque, en effet. »

L'ancien chef leva la tête vers lui. Il lâcha un profond soupir, réfléchit un moment et remit de l'ordre dans ses idées. Tout s'était mélangé en arrivant dans la pièce. Et ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu. Il mit quelques secondes avant de trouver les mots justes.

« Et pensez-vous que le mien soit compatible ? »

L'homme en blouse blanche fut d'abord surpris à l'entente d'une telle question. Il rangea quelques feuilles avant de finalement poser ses mains sur son bureau, les doigts croisés.

« Eh bien, nous pouvons faire des tests pour le savoir, mais je me sens obligé de vous rappeler que nous ne pouvons pas lui greffer le cœur d'un vivant. Vos intentions sont nobles, je le sens, et c'est votre ami, mais... »

Max ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il fit un léger sourire. Oui, il le savait, c'était idiot. Idiot, stupide, un acte irrécupérable, impardonnable. Pourtant, le médecin l'invita quand même à le suivre.

* * *

 **L'** écran de son téléphone affichait seize heures alors que Saphir le mettait en veille. Elle vit l'homme en rouge passer la porte, jeter un regard bienveillant sur Arthur – qui s'était endormi – et, enfin, avancer vers elle.

« Dis Saphir, je peux te parler en privé ? »

Elle opina du chef et l'accompagna dans le couloir. Qu'avait-il de si important à lui dire ? Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles quand il lui exposa son idée.

« Non mais, tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça ?! T'as pensé à lui ?!

-Justement ! Je ne fais que ça figure-toi ! »

Elle eu un mouvement de recul puis baissa la tête. À sa place, elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait. Elle se contenta alors de le contempler retourner dans la chambre. Elle se cala contre la porte. Max se tenait au-dessus de son amoureux et lui caressait le visage du bout des doigts. Ils étaient tous deux si calmes, si tranquilles. Il n'y avait tout simplement aucun moyen d'empêcher l'inévitable, c'était absurde de penser le contraire.

« Tu pleures. »

C'était Arthur. Le rouquin se força à sourire malgré tout, malgré son cœur remplit de désespoir, malgré sa détresse. L'ancien leader de la Team Aqua passa sa main derrière sa tête et rapprocha son visage du sien. Quant à Saphir, elle détourna le regard. Elle se sentait affreusement mal à l'idée de savoir qu'une tragédie se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle poussa un profond soupir et sortit de l'hôpital. Elle s'installa sur les marches à l'entrée avant de sortir un jeu de 54 cartes.

* * *

 **C'** était le lendemain. Une légère brise faisait danser les rideaux jaunâtres de la chambre d'Arthur. Celui-ci dormait encore, paisiblement. La jeune fille, quant à elle, se tenait debout devant la porte. Elle discutait avec l'une des personnes qui s'en étaient occupées.

« Tout s'est déroulé à merveille. Il s'en sortira. »

Elle voulut leur crier que c'était parfaitement faux, que tout ne s'était pas ''déroulé à merveille''. Mais comment leur dire la vérité ? Ça paraissait tellement évident, trop prévisible. Mais surtout, comment [i]lui[/i] annoncer la vérité ? Comment lui parler de son sacrifice ?

Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers l'ancien chef. Celui avec qui elle parlait il y a encore quelques secondes était parti, et elle, elle préparait des arguments, elle essayait de calmer son pouls, même si elle savait qu'elle allait très vite perdre tous ses moyens. Tout avouer allait être tellement difficile, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu le garder pour elle. Au fond, peut-être qu'elle avait peur, peur de sa possible réaction.

Saphir s'installa sur une chaise et patienta. Une petite dizaine de minutes s'écoula avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Il tenta de s'asseoir et fut vite aidé par la jeune fille.

« Saphir, dis-moi, est-ce que... ?

-Oui, ils...ils en ont trouvé un. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la fixa dans les yeux.

« Et Max ? »

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle se souvint. Elle n'y avait pas assisté. Pas directement. Il lui avait confié ses Pokémon. Ensuite, il... Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Elle détourna le regard et se redressa.

« M-Max hein... ? Il... Il est parti. Très loin. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Arthur pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il descendit hors de son lit et agrippa la jeune fille par le col de sa robe tandis que des torrents de larmes coulaient de ses yeux rougis par la tristesse. Il ouvrit la bouche une première fois, mais aucun son ne sortit. Puis, une seconde fois. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

« POURQUOI ?! » finit-il par hurler.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres en regardant le sol. Pourquoi ? Elle aussi voulait savoir pourquoi. Elle perdait tous ses moyens. Que répondre à cette question ?

« Il... j'aurais...je... je suis désolée Arthur... »

Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Arthur la lâcha violemment, fit un pas vers son lit, se retourna et, enfin, s'effondra à genoux. Un sacrifice. Max venait de se sacrifier pour lui. Non, il n'avait pas le droit, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Oui, un rêve cauchemardesque. Il ferma les yeux et tapa du poing sur le sol.

Une atmosphère lourde, pesante, s'installa peu à peu. Mais, après quelques minutes de silence, le jeune homme commença à se relever, tremblant. Il trébucha une première fois, s'agrippa à son lit et enfouit sa tête dans les draps un moment. Puis, il remarqua la fourchette, près du bol du plateau repas. Il l'attrapa.

« A-Arthur, qu'est-ce... ?

-Il n'aurait jamais dû...

-Arthur non, ne... ne fais pas ça, pense à... »

''Pense à Max, à tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi'', mais les mots restèrent enfermés au fond de sa gorge. Saphir n'avait pas le courage de le dire. Ni même la force. Rien. Le pirate cria le nom du rouquin et abaissa la fourchette vers son visage.

* * *

 **D** eux mois. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était mort. Les cerisiers du cimetière de Lavandia ont fleuri. La brise du soir dépose quelques feuilles jaunies par l'automne sur les tombes des défunts.

Deux personnes se tenaient là, devant l'une d'entre elles. Un homme et une adolescente. Ils étaient vêtus de noir, adressant une prière à l'un de leurs amis mort pour une noble cause. Pour lui. Pour que lui vive.

Très vite, ils furent rejoints par deux autres personnes. Une fille aux cheveux violacés et un homme un peu rondouillard. Ils arrêtèrent leur course quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de la tombe. En voyant le nom de son ancien chef inscrit sur la pierre, la jeune fille fondit en larmes. Quant au jeune homme, il baissa le regard. Mentalement, il venait d'être tué. Si seulement les choses s'étaient passées autrement...

« C-Chef... je... je m'en veux tellement... » murmura Courtney.

Arthur fouilla dans la poche de son manteau et en ressortit une photo. Il la déposa sur la tombe. Peut-être que comme ça, peu importe où il était, il se souviendrait lui aussi que fut un temps, ils étaient heureux. Ensemble. Souriants. Ils ne le seront plus désormais. Leur univers venait d'être bouleversé pour toujours et à jamais. À son tour, il pleura. Et, mettant son poing contre son nouveau cœur, il agrippa son manteau jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches.

« J'aurais... j'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois là... tout ce qu'il me reste sont un cœur détruit par le chagrin et... et des souvenirs qui me paraissent déjà si lointains... »

Kelvin tourna la tête vers lui puis son regard se perdit dans l'horizon. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Ses débuts dans la Team Magma, Groudon, l'échec cuisant qu'ils avaient subi. Il avait toujours été heureux à ses côtés. Toujours. Mais maintenant, qu'était-il censé faire ? Il s'en voulut terriblement d'être parti si loin si longtemps. Peut-être aurait-il pu aider à changer les choses... Et Courtney ? C'était sûrement elle qui avait le plus souffert. Elle était amoureuse de lui. Mais elle avait été rejetée. Et il n'était plus là maintenant. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le perdait.

Finalement, comme une bande d'enfants, les quatre amis se firent un câlin mutuel pour se réconforter. Ils en avaient tous cruellement besoin. Le vent siffla une nouvelle fois, emportant d'autres feuilles sur son passage.

 **A** rthur conduisait la voiture pendant que Saphir était assise à l'arrière à contempler le paysage. La couleur des feuilles d'automne se mêlant à celle du coucher du Soleil offrait un spectacle magnifique. Si seulement il était là pour voir ça. Si seulement sa dernière carte n'avait pas été tirée. En sortant de sa poche son jeu de 54 cartes, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui en manquait une.

...

 **U** ne présence errait dans les allées du cimetière. Elle s'arrêta près d'une tombe sur laquelle venait d'être déposée une photo. Elle se baissa et récupéra une carte. Le vent ébouriffa les cheveux rougeoyants de la silhouette.

C'était un as de cœur.


End file.
